Susurros del corazón
by PauuYepez
Summary: Nuevo instituto, nuevos amigos, nueva vida, mismo corazón. Annabeth jamás ha experimentado el amor y, de pronto, todo recae sobre ella como una bomba. Nada será color de rosa desde ahora. ¿A quién escogerá para que le enseñe el amor? ¿Quién la destruirá?
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y, bueno, sólo uno que otro me pertenece. Espero disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: S.O.S ¡El amor ha entrado en mi destino!**

¿Cómo comenzar en un instituto nuevo, cuando ni siquiera pudiste cerrar el vínculo que te unía con el anterior?

Me siento perdida y nerviosa, puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón tras mis orejas y cómo se comprime mi estómago en cada vuelta que da el automóvil. No tengo ni agallas para mirar sobre mi hombro para encontrar la tranquila mirada de mi padre; tiene unos ojos profundos, como un mar, aunque no sean azules sino cafés. Su cabello negro tiene ya un tiempo sin cortar y tiene el flequillo a la altura de los ojos, también ya dejó de tener sus orejas al aire por culpa del largo de sus chuletas. Yo nací todo lo contrario a él, pero fui una copia exacta de mi abuela materna; mi estatura no es muy alta, podría encajar perfectamente en el rango normal de altura de las chicas francesas de mi edad, mis ojos son de un azul muy claro, casi celeste y mi cabello es corto, rojo como el fuego de naturaleza y con ondas claramente visibles. Tengo una tez muy blanca, casi pálida, todos sus defectos salen a la luz cuando el verano llega al continente y me obliga a sacar los pantalones cortos del armario para exhibir mis piernas color papel. De mi madre no sé mucho, el tema no es tocado en casa desde hace años y yo desde aquel entonces que deje de preguntar. Sólo sé que murió a los pocos días de darme a luz; algo así como una infección entró en la sutura de la cesaría y la hizo sufrir hasta que finalmente la muerte llegó a por ella. Quizá eso fue lo que me hizo ser fría y tener esa actitud de querer alejar a todos de mi, para después no sufrir con su pérdida.

Lo que me lleva al presente, a la gran avenida que daba con la puerta principal del instituto a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente. Apreté la mandíbula y el estómago, mientras dábamos la última vuelta para encontrarnos con un gran instituto color azul, o al menos eso alcance a presenciar antes de quitar la vista del letrero gigante con las letras "Sweet Amoris" grabadas en el.

Le di el último abrazo a mi padre y salí, sin decir nada. Fue un acuerdo mutuo, pero sin la necesidad de ponernos de acuerdo con anterioridad. Sólo fue espontaneo.

Tomé todo el aire que pude una y otra vez antes de pasar por la gran entrada y encontrarme cara a cara con el destino del que no podía huir. Un gran grupo de chicos venía tras de mi, por lo que me hice a un lado y los deje pasar primero. No tenía intenciones de largarme a correr por el simple hecho de no molestar al grupo "cool" del instituto. Suspire, por vigésima vez, y entré de una vez por todas. Pensé que iba a ser mucho más sencillo que otras veces: entrar, encontrar la sala de estudios y quedarme allí hasta que terminara el día y repetir el procedimiento hasta acabar el año, pero creo que fui muy optimista. Una chica de mi estatura, se alejo de su grupo y se acercó a mi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Traté de no hacer contacto visual y largarme a correr, pero había actuado con lentitud y la chica ya había caminado hasta estar frente a mi.

- Hola, soy Iris -se acercó para besar mis mejillas y volvió a sonreír ampliamente-. No te he visto por aquí jamás, ¿eres nueva?

- Sí, lo soy, es mi primer año en el instituto - me encogí de hombros levemente y le sonreí, no con el mismo entusiasmo, pero al menos le respondí -. Me llamo Annabeth, por cierto.

La chica, bueno, Iris tiene el cabello en una trenza recogida hacia el lado izquierdo. Su cabello era anaranjado, algo extravagante pero con qué cara lo puedo decir si yo soy colorina. Su ropa y actitud alegre, llamaba a todos a ser amigos y propagar la paz como el mundo. Me sorprende que sea tan feliz, quizá yo sea el bicho raro solamente en esta ciudad.

Me comenzó a hablar sobre las diferentes actividades que se hacen en el año y que tratara de alejarme de los problemas en general, puesto que la directora era muy estricta cuando se lo proponía. Le iba a preguntar sobre qué actividades me recomendaba y en cuáles estaba ella, pero un empujón me desequilibro y me vi obligada en afirmarme de Iris para no caer.

- ¡Amber! -dijo fuerte Iris enojada, cosa que me impresionó. Jamás me hubiera podido imaginar esa cara angelical con el ceño fruncido. Me acomodé y giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme cara a cara con una melena rubia y un par de ojos tan azules como los míos. Mi ceño se frunció de la misma forma que Iris y mis labios siguieron con el mismo patrón.

- Lo siento, suelo ignorar a las personas insignificantes . Mi culpa - sonrió de lado y el par de chicas que le seguían rieron por lo bajo. Subió su mano hasta la altura de la boca para acompañar el coro de risas estúpidas. Su muñeca estaba llena de pulseras calipso y un enorme collar extravagante colgaba de su cuello y se sobreponía en una blusa café con mangas cortas muy holgadas. Un par de aros dorados y un cinturón enorme terminaban por completar su estrafalario vestuario, mientras que la chica asiática con polera roja y la otra chica con el piercing en la ceja me miraban de pies a cabeza.

- Mejor déjala tranquila si no quieres que Nathaniel se entere de esto.

- Sí, como si él pudiera hacer algo en contra mío - puso los ojos el blanco al mismo tiempo que Iris tomaba mis hombros y me daba media vuelta para salir del pasillo. Podía escuchar por lo bajo cómo suspiraba y hablaba entre dientes. Un par de chicos quisieron hablar con Iris, pero esta sólo respondió con un "Ahora no" de forma muy imponente. Llegamos a una puerta y por fin soltó mis hombros. ¿Por qué me traía aquí? ¿Quién era ese tal Nathaniel con el que amenazó a esa tal Amber? ¿Me había metido en problemas el primer segundo de Instituto? Y lo que más me daba vueltas... ¡yo no soy insignificante!

- Esta es la Sala de Delegados, adentro encontrarás a Nathaniel -dijo apresuradamente, casi atropellando sus propias palabras-. Siento no poder acompañarte, debo coordinar las actividades de comienzo de clases, pero tú tranquila, con él no tendrás problemas.

Vi su sonrisa por última vez y se perdió entre la multitud. Ya no veía más el cabello naranjo. Suspiré, como lo he hecho durante todo el día, y subí mi mano hasta la manilla. Me quedé allí un momento, controlando mi impulso de salir corriendo y trasladarme a otra ciudad. Primero Amber y ahora Nathaniel, si lo usaban como amenaza entonces no debía de ser tan pacífico como Iris. Asentí inconscientemente y giré la manilla, dejando todos mis miedos atrás, tratando de seguir en mi destino y haciéndome la idea de que no dejaría que me pisotearan como lo acababa de hacer esa rubia engreída. Di un paso adelante, decidida, pero sólo conseguí golpearme en la frente con la puerta. La manilla no había girado, la sala estaba con cerrojo. Maldije por lo bajo y me di media vuelta, enojada. Había venido a perder el tiempo y, como regalo, tengo un gran circulo rojo en medio de mi frente.

Di un paso hacía adelante y choque nuevamente, pero esta vez no era un "algo", sino un "alguien. Alguien mucho más alto que yo, sin duda. Me hice hacía atrás de inmediato y abrí mis ojos como plato al ver a un chico rubio, con camisa blanca, subiendo su mano para taparse su cara.

- Debes fijarte por dónde vas. No es correcto andar chocando con la gente como si nada - dijo aún con la mano sobre su rostro. Tartamudee como idiota, con las palabras en mi garganta atoradas y sin poder salir. Nunca había chocado con alguien y menos tener contacto con otra persona, incluso con el simple tacto de Iris sobre mis hombros me hizo sentir incómoda.

- Lo siento, soy nueva, estoy muy hiperventilada, además choqué con la puerta. Lo siento, en verdad. Soy Annabeth.

- Tranquila, todo está bien -bajó su mano y sonrió dulcemente -. Yo me llamo Nathaniel.

Su cara era dulce, angelical, me recordaba mucho a la actitud pacífica de Iris. Su cabello rubio brillaba con la luz que entraba por las ventanas del pasillo y sus ojos me cautivaron. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido, muy rápido. Esto no estaba bien, yo no había sentido algo así por nadie, cómo iba a sentir esto por primera vez hacia alguien que apenas conozco. Esto está mal. Este no es mi destino. ¡Ayuda! ¡¿Quién me enseña sobre el amor?!


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y, bueno, sólo uno que otro me pertenece. Espero disfruten y comenten.

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Otro chico en mi vida. ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?**

Y ahí estábamos. Él, de pie a un costado del pasillo y yo, quizá, en otro planeta. O en una galaxia del color de sus ojos. ¡A ver Annabeth, concéntrate! Sólo sabes que se llama Nathaniel, es el delegado y va en el mismo instituto que tú, eso es todo. No es motivo para que te atraiga, menos para enamorarte.

Me golpeé mentalmente y volví a la realidad, al presente. Sonreí de lado y mis cejas se juntaron en el centro, no frunciendo el ceño, sino todo lo contrario, en forma preocupada.

- ¿Te dolió? Fue mi culpa, lo siento - mordí una cara de mi mejilla interna, tratando de evitar que el rubor alcanzara mi rostro y me dejara al descubierto.

- En verdad, sí, un poco. Creo que iré a enfermería.

- ¡¿Estás de broma?! Déjame ayudarte - estaba a punto de tomar su brazo y llevarlo a la enfermería, la cual en verdad no sé dónde está, pero algo me detuvo. Él comenzó a reír entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. Sus cabellos rubios pasaron en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, haciéndome ver cada detalle de ellos: la forma en que se movían bajo la luz, cómo brillaban, y sobre todo que sólo yo podía contemplarlo en este instante. Alto, ¿está riendo? Estoy perdida, ¿acaso no dijo que le dolía? - ¿Por qué te estás riendo, eh? - esta vez fruncí el ceño e hice un pequeño puchero como niña pequeña.

- Lamento si te asustaste, era una broma -sonrió nuevamente de lado y pude notar que, además de reír con sus labios, también podía notar la risa en sus ojos. Suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza hasta que mi mentón tocara mi pecho.

- Me habías asustado. No lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Está bien. Oye, ¿qué tienes en la frente? - preguntó poniéndose a mi altura, tratando de ver mi frente con claridad.

¿En la frente? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Subí la mirada hacia sus ojos y recordé todo: el enojo, el golpe, otro golpe contra su cuerpo y el círculo rojo en mi frente palpitante. Subí ambas manos hasta tapar el moretón; todo comenzó a darme vueltas, al parecer en verdad me había golpeado fuerte. Creo que soy yo la que debe ir a enfermería, pero no podía dejar que él me viera así. Sí, será una linda historia a nuestros nietos el recordar que la primera vez que me vio, yo tenía un gran anuncio luminoso que palpitaba en mi frente mientras trataba de conquistarlo. Espera, ¿nietos? ¿Qué estoy hablando? Debo irme pronto antes que en verdad me ponga a decir cosas incoherentes frente a él.

- Me golpeé, ¿recuerdas? Creo que mejor iré a enfermería.

- No te puedo dejar sola, déjame acompañarte.

- No, prefiero ir sola, gracias. Hasta pronto, Nathaniel.

Me di media vuelta antes de oír su respuesta, no quería seguir avergonzándome más frente a él. No puedo ir a la enfermería, no sé dónde está. Ya di la vuelta en el pasillo y me alejé de la vista de Nathaniel, pero aún palpitaba mi frente y necesitaba algo frío.

Me apoyé contra la pared y eché mi cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados, sólo quería desaparecer. Nunca he estado preparada para tener tantos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo y hacia tanta gente desconocida. Primero Iris, después Amber y su séquito, y ahora Nathaniel.

Nathaniel.

¿Qué siento por él? No es nada, mi corazón no hubiera palpitado tan rápido por nada, pero ¿hay algo? Abrí mis ojos y decidí buscar un baño donde poder mojarme y sacarme estos pensamientos masoquistas de la mente. Crucé el pasillo para llegar a la puerta café con el letrero DAMAS escrita en ella y, cuando me disponía a entrar, una voz familiar resonó tras de mí.

- ¿Annabeth? - miré sobre mi hombro y descubrí a Ken, un compañero de mi antiguo Instituto. Giré sobre mis talones y sonreí ampliamente.

- ¡Ken, qué haces aquí! - pregunté curiosa. No sé si llegamos a ser amigos, porque él siempre estaba con su grupo y yo con el mío, pero sí fuimos compañeros cercanos. Él me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba y yo le daba consejos con las chicas. Aunque ninguna ayuda nos sirvió: yo era una cabeza dura y él no tenía éxito con las chicas.

- ¡Te acompañé! -dijo aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Tú qué?

- Te acompañé; estaba solo y triste, así que decidí venir contigo a este Instituto - colocó sus manos en su cintura y asintió decidido con la cabeza. Mi mandíbula se soltó y mi boca quedó entreabierta. Me siento seguida por un psicópata, aunque fue muy... considerado al venir hasta aquí, quizá.

- Gracias Ken, creo... - dije entre dientes. Alcé mi mano y señalé el baño por sobre mi hombro -. Debo ir al baño, pero espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, ¿sí? Adiós.

- Adiós - dijo riendo entre dientes y dejando a la vista su perfecta dentadura.

Entré por fin y cerré la puerta de un golpe; dentro no había una sola alma, estaba sola. Me acerqué con tranquilidad al lavabo y apreté la única llave que había.

Un chorro de refrescante agua fría salió y me dispuse a poner mis manos bajo ella. Subí una mano llena de agua y la puse sobre mi frente. Miré mi reflejo un momento y acerqué mi rostro al espejo; lo rojo ya comenzaba a desaparecer y al parecer el golpe no había sido tan fuerte como para dejar un moretón. Me alejé y di la vuelta para observar el baño, un poco raro pero debía conocer dónde haría mis necesidades por el resto del año. Era amplio, tenía varios cubículos y cinco lavabos. Las paredes y piso estaban cubiertos de una gran cerámica blanca, muy limpia y elegante para estar en un instituto. El color de los cubículos eran azules y... alto, ¿es esa una cabeza roja?

La puerta del segundo cubículo se abrió de golpe y de un salto me senté sobre los lavabos, alejándome lo más que pude. De allí salió un chico con la cabeza gacha, haciendo que su rojo cabello cayera en su cara. Era alto, sin duda, y su cabello era largo y liso. Usaba una chaqueta negra y una cadena sobre su pantalón. Presentía que nada bueno me deparaba el destino. Quizá sea un asesino y debajo de su chaqueta tenga una pistola y yo sea su primera víctima. O un violador. Su mirada me erizó el cabello de la nuca y congeló todos mis pensamientos, y la sonrisa que se asomó por sus labios hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal.

- Pareces un ratón asustado allí arriba - dijo con calma, pero podía notar el toque de ironía en sus palabras.

- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo tú aquí, eh? - el nerviosismo me hizo tartamudear, pero debía recuperarme si no quería que volvieran a pasar sobre mí otra vez- ¿No te enseñaron de pequeño que éste era el baño de damas?

- Aquí no veo a ninguna dama - alzó sus cejas y miró alrededor, para terminar mirándome, fijando su vista en la mía. - ¿Eres nueva que no me conoces? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues eso es obvio. Me llamo Annabeth, ¿quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? - pregunté enojada, bajándome del lavabo y acercándome a él apoyando las manos en mis caderas. La diferencia de estatura me dejaba en clara desventaja.

- Soy Castiel y me estoy escondiendo, ¿no es obvio, ratoncito? -puso en blanco los ojos y bajo su rostro hasta el mío, haciéndome recordar a Nathaniel que había hecho lo mismo momentos atrás, aunque entre los dos no había similitud alguna - Espero que guardes bien el secreto, Annabeth.

Me guiñó un ojo y salió del baño, dejándome sola. Tragué saliva y empuñé mis manos con fuerza. ¿Quién se creía este tipo para guiñarme un ojo y tratarme de "ratoncito"? Pero, a pesar de todo, ha sido con la única persona que he podido ser como en verdad soy yo. Con Iris y Nathaniel he tenido que ser... ¿cuál podría ser la palabra? Quizá educada encajara bien. Castiel, ¿eh? Extrañó nombre para un extraño chico. Volví la cara al espejo y encontré el reflejo de una chica completamente ruborizada. Aunque no era cualquier chica, ¡era yo! Otra vez no, ¿qué tiene este Instituto que me tiene así de extraña?


End file.
